


Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work, The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: How the adventure started.





	1. Media lesson at college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes to the first lesson of Media and meets with her friends Charlotte and Emma.

It was the start of a new day at Woking College. It was Tuesday 21st February and the first lesson was Media in room 10 where Charlotte Meadwell and I were analysing each other’s trailers.

My name is Emily Phillips. This is how my friends Charlotte and Emma helped stop evil whilst in education.

Charlotte was the same age as me. She had long brown hair and sat on my left side.  
We passed each other our notes after writing something down. My eyes skimmed over what Charlotte wrote:

WWW: Lots of different clips, different angles used to identify genre  
EBI: Editing was a bit smoother with the music/sound as well

Emma Wicks sat on my right. She had blond hair and glasses.

Maybe we could use that, the abrupt change of music, I thought. Our next task was to come up with ideas for a short film. I had an idea. Getting out my dark green memory stick called Sam, I inserted it into the port behind the Mac computer and loaded up Colony on Quick Player before fast forwarding to the part where Scully let Mulder into her room and got a phone call from him after. I closed the video and opened End Game where Charlotte and Emma Wicks learnt, as they watched, that Mulder in the room wasn’t Mulder. ‘Did you expect that?’ I asked.

‘No,’ said Emma and Charlotte at the same time.

I looked at the clock on the Mac in the top right corner. It was 9.00.

My friend would arrive...


	2. Meadwell and Wicks meet Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Emma meet Duke for the first time. Duke learns about embarrassing parents.

As I noted down the ideas in the minute meeting sheet, I felt someone’s right hand on my left shoulder. It couldn’t have been Jenny, our teacher with blond hair, as she would’ve said something like, ‘How are we getting on?’ Looking at the hand, it couldn’t have been Emma or Charlotte, as they didn’t have veiny hands.

I turned around and saw standing in front of me a man wearing a black suit and tie. It was Duke. My legs turned to jelly.        

‘Hi,’ I said. I noticed Emma and Charlotte’s expressions. It was the same from when they found out that “Mulder” in the motel was really the Bounty Hunter in disguise. It was as if the Bounty Hunter came out of the Mac, to them. ‘Emma and Charlotte, this is Duke. Duke, this is Emma and Charlotte.’

‘Hi.’ Duke shook hands with Emma and Charlotte. Emma was awe-struck. It was a dream come true. After hearing stories about Duke from me, Emma got to meet him in person. Charlotte had a smiling face. When he walked into the room and graced everyone with his presence, Charlotte clapped her hands.

‘We’re thinking of ideas of what to put for our short film,’ Charlotte explained to Duke.

‘It has to last five minutes,’ answered Emma.

‘And the teachers are going to assess it based on our teamwork, not the outcome,’ I added. I pulled out a chair. ‘Do sit down whilst you’re here.’

Duke sat down, watching Charlotte and Emma with his brilliant eyes.

‘Ok.’ I looked nervously at Charlotte who was next to Duke. ‘Will you be ok?’

‘Yeah,’ said Charlotte.

‘Definitely,’ said Emma.

‘Will you be ok?’ I asked Duke.

Duke nodded slightly and smiled briefly.  

Ten o’clock came rolling around and it was break. Emma said that she was going to English. If she wasn’t needed, she’ll meet us in Learning Support. I asked Charlotte to send a picture of her for the poster. She agreed to send one. She bade us farewell and we left.

The two of us, Duke and I, went upstairs. I showed him the way to room 47 – Learning Support. Once I had signed in on a sheet, I took the computer near the door and logged in.

Duke took a chair from the middle table and sat on the left side of me, like a bodyguard protecting someone important.

‘I’m watching the videos I made,’ I answered. ‘Do you want to look as well?’

Duke nodded slightly.

I got out a double headphone jack adapter. ‘For the music.’ I got out two white earphones so Duke and I could listen to the music. I took out my blue headphones and plugged the jack adapter with the white earphones in the front port for headphones.

I put on the earphones and so did Duke. I showed him the videos that I wanted him to see. Luckily, everyone was busy with their own tasks, so I was able to show the videos in full screen on Windows Media Player.

I asked him what he thought about the videos and he said that they were good.

At eleven thirty five, I made my way back to the Media department. Before going into room 8, I stopped and turned around.

‘Will I see you some other time?’

Duke nodded slightly and smiled briefly.

Ever had one of those moments where you decided to do something, like _Oh my goodness, this is the best idea ever,_ and as soon as something happens or _someone_ says something embarrassing, you’re like, _Why did this happen?_ Or _Why did you say that?_

I felt like that on the evening of Sunday 12th  March, when we were video calling Katty, my sister, on WhatsApp. Katherine had raven hair and brown eyes. All was going well until -

‘Emily has a crush on Brian Thompson,’ said Dad.

‘Dad, will you –’ I was tempted to say, ‘shut up. Katty doesn’t need to know that’, but that is not something you tell anyone, particularly your daddy. ‘Why did you have to say that?’

Dad then got up from the seat in front of the door to the kitchen with his phone and showed Katty what everyone was doing.

‘Who is that?’ Katty asked when she saw Duke on the armchair, reading a newspaper.

Duke’s attention drifted to Katty on the phone.

‘A friend,’ I said. ‘Katty, this is Duke. Duke, this is Katty.’

‘Hi,’ said Katty.

After talking to Katty, Duke left. I didn’t blame him for leaving. The last thing he needed to hear was my dad telling Katty that I liked an older guy. That was as weird as _My Father the Hero_ , where Nicole tried to impress Ben by passing André, her dad, as her lover.         


	3. Filming and the Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Duke go to New Life and meet the rest of Charlotte's friends for filming. Someone asks, at college, where 'she' is.

It seemed like _eons_ ago that I saw Duke. It was now Friday 17th March. Charlotte had told me in the Media lesson yesterday that her friends were available for filming and they were going to film at New Life Church which was near Sainsbury’s, and I could come if I wanted and that Duke can, if he wanted to. I decided to go.

At 7.00, I left the flat and went through the park to get to college and from college I would get to New Life Church. I reached the college and saw someone standing in front of the sign between the entrance and exit. It was Duke. I walked over to him.

‘Hi,’ I said pleasantly.

‘Hi,’ was the response.

‘I’m just going to New Life Church,’ I told him. ‘Would you like to tag along?’

Duke nodded slightly and smiled briefly. The two of us set off to New Life Church. Eventually we made it. We saw someone going inside and followed her, not in a stalker-like way.

Then we saw a woman.

‘Do you know Charlotte Meadwell?’ I asked.

‘Yes, I do. She’s upstairs.’ With the woman in the lead, Duke and I went upstairs. ‘What are your names?’

‘Emily and Duke.’

We reached the top and the woman opened a door to a hall where we saw Charlotte and her pals. ‘Hey.’

‘Hey,’ Charlotte greeted us. She gestured to the other people in the room, telling Duke and I their names. I said hi to them. Duke waved.

The first scene we did, after adjusting the dress for Jess, was when Jess and Zak (Jethro) were getting married. We did the scene where, after the vows are said, Charlotte panned the camera to where her other friends (and Duke) stood up and clapped.

Then we did the stag do scene. It was strange after Sam and Jethro said their lines. Also strange was the guy in the background was dancing to imaginary music. When we get around to the editing, I thought, I’ll put in _King_ by Years and Years.

Eventually, it was half past eight. We said goodbye to Charlotte and her friends and departed from the New Life Church and went home.

‘What did you think of today? Good?’

Duke nodded slightly and smiled briefly. I returned the gesture.

Another time I was showing Duke the videos I made. A man came. Like Duke, he was wearing a suit. He went over to me. ‘Tell me where she is.’

‘Where who is?’ I asked.

‘Where is she?’

‘Is the answer to your question worth dying for? Is that what you want?’

‘Where is she?’ Suddenly, the man grabbed someone near us and pointed a gun at their head. The someone was Aisha. Of all the people in Learning Support and he had to go for a student with a hijab. ‘Tell me where she is.’

‘She’s in Maths. Room 81.’ I told the man the directions to get to room 81 in Maths.

The man released Aisha.

‘You ok?’ I asked her and Anisha.

‘Yeah.’

I nodded and looked around the room. Everyone seemed ok. Even Justine Charsley and George Hollingdale.


	4. Rescuing our friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Emma get kidnapped and it's up to Duke and Emily to rescue them.

On Thursday 23rd, I was in the stall near the one near the door of the bathroom next to room 81, weeping and heartbroken. The door creaked quietly as it opened and someone walked in. I stood on the seat with the lid down to see who it was.

‘What the –’ I was flabbergasted. What the hey was Duke doing in the bathroom?

‘What are you doing here?’ Duke asked.

‘What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?’

‘I came to see if you’re ok.’

‘How nice of you. Listen, Charlotte and Emma have been kidnapped. We’ve got to save them. But how? I –’ I jumped down from the seat, put the lid up, and opened the door.

Then I gave Duke a hug and tried not to do like in films where you got someone sobbing on the other’s chest, but I couldn’t hold back the tears.

‘What were the words from the song? In your video called Catherine, Duke and Samantha – Double Trouble.’

‘We’re always gonna try it. No one can deny it. We can cause a riot in Sunday School. And we’ll have you believing truth can be deceiving. Do unto others is our golden rule.’ Then it dawned on me like the dawn of a day. ‘We’re always gonna try it. No one can deny it. We can save Charlotte and Emma from their captor.’

I unfolded the paper version of the email I was sent. It said:

 

_Hi Emily,_

_Sorry Emma and I weren’t in your lesson. We were kidnapped.  He wants the video that you made and the man who’s with you._

_He wants you to be at your house in Chatham in one hour._

_Charlotte_

Why did the trade have to take place at Chatham? I wondered. I called some buddies of mine to cover us in Media, (they were going to dress up as Charlotte, Emma and I) before leaving the college with Duke to rescue Charlotte and Emma. Nothing and no one was going to get in our way.

At an abandoned warehouse, Charlotte and Emma were tied to chairs and terrified. Someone came. It was the Gov Man.

‘Where are we?’ asked Emma.

‘Somewhere remote. This was to get back at your friend for saying you were in Maths.’

‘They’ll stop you, you fiend!’ exclaimed Charlotte.

‘You see? In the end, the Government is a step closer to achieving the main goal.’

‘Which is what exactly?’

‘Getting the other one.’

‘What other one?’ asked Emma.

‘The man who came to your Media lesson.’ The Gov Man didn’t know that Duke and I were nearby, nor did Charlotte and Emma, who were confused at what the Gov Man was saying and terrified at how they believed he was me before revealing his true identity and kidnapping them after knocking them unconscious.

A guard walked in, dragging Duke and I. ‘I’ve found these two watching.’ He pushed me on my knees. Then he tried to do the same with Duke but got a glare.

‘Well, if it isn’t our favourite duo from the room called Learning Support,’ remarked The Gov Man. ‘How are you doing?’

I stood up and glared. ‘Listen, pal. No one uses my face, attacks my friends and gets away with it.’

‘Have you got the video in the USB stick? The one you made?’

‘Yes.’

I inserted the USB stick into the port. After loading the USB in the USB port, I opened the video file. _Hopefully we can leave here with Charlotte and Emma and let no harm come to them._

‘We’re always gonna try it. No one can deny it. We can cause a riot in Sunday School,’ blared the speakers on the PC.

The Gov Man paused the video on 00:08. It showed the Bounty Hunter at a low angle, looking down. Just seeing it made me want to hide. Duke could do the same expression and I’d feel like I’m frozen.

I hid my face behind my hands. Then I looked at the video on the computer screen.  

Livid was written on the Gov Man’s face like paper. ‘You didn’t send the video.’

‘I haven’t made the video. I’ll make it tomorrow when I go to Learning Support. It’ll be called Duke’s search for Samantha.’

Out of nowhere, a voice said, ‘Freeze! Don’t move. Turn around and put your hands up.’

Both Duke and I obeyed. A man and a woman approached from their hiding places. I gave an involuntary shudder. I knew about them because Samantha, Elaine’s sister and one of my clones, told me about her encounter with them. They had wanted to get a DNA sample from Elaine so Zgtozata can create duplicates and continue his plan of creating an army. When that had failed, they attempted to get Samantha’s but her and her sisters escaped.

The woman approached me. ‘Who are you?’

‘Ok. I’m gonna get my ID from my pocket with my left hand. Just don’t kill us. We got shot once and it wasn’t nice,’ I said.

‘I said keep your hands up.’

At that moment, I used telekinesis to fling the woman away from me and the man away from Duke. Taking Duke’s left arm, (no way was I holding his hand) we ran, but the man and woman managed to keep up with us, with the man grabbing Duke.

‘You’re coming with us,’ the man said, with his grip on Duke.

I laughed. ‘You just messed with the wrong guy.’

In shock, the man backed away. He seemed to realise who he was dealing with. ‘This isn’t the end.’

‘It is.’ The four of us, Charlotte and Emma, Duke and I started to walk away.

‘You can’t walk away from this.’

‘Watch us.’ We made our way to the front door of the building.

‘We will be back and you will end up like Samantha.’

_He’s trying to provoke us,_ I realised. _He’s making a really big mistake._

Duke turned on his heel, walked up to the man in an ominous manner and slammed him against the wall.

I appeared at Duke’s side. ‘Trust me, mate, you do NOT want to see Duke when he’s not a happy bunny. When you said “you will end up like Samantha”, you asked for it. Duke will blow you away.’ I saw that Duke brought his eyebrows together – not a good sign.

‘Duke envía su amor,’ I said. I patted the man’s shoulder.

Duke, with me by his side, joined Charlotte and Emma and we left the building.

‘What did you say?’ asked Emma.

‘I told him that Duke sends his love,’ I answered.


	5. More filming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke and Emily go back to New Life Church to do more filming.

Later Duke and I left the same time at 7.00 from Woking College to get to New Life Church to film the other scenes to put on the Mac for Monday. We waited.

At 7.25, a car pulled up to the car park. Some people got out, like celebrities. It was Charlotte and the others from last week. All of us went into the building. The first scene we were going to film was in the kitchen so we went there through the hall where we filmed the wedding.

To get a good shot of Jess and Zak (Jethro), Charlotte stood on the windowsill. The first time Jess answered the phone, she said hello in a hilarious way and everyone laughed. Duke’s expression was almost a smile. He helped Charlotte down from the windowsill, so she didn’t hurt herself.

‘Um, Charlotte?’ I asked, after Duke helped her down.

‘Yes?’ Charlotte paused and turned to face me.

‘Uh, well…’ I glanced at Duke, ‘Duke was wondering if he could help with the morph scene. You know, the one where the audience finds out that it’s not Zak. That way, we don’t have to hassle about.’

‘Sure.’ Charlotte beamed, like rays of sunshine.

We returned to the hall. Jethro said he needed to get something. Charlotte said that was ok. Jethro left. We waited.

Jethro came back into the hall.

‘Found what you were looking for?’ I asked.

‘Yeah,’ Jethro responded.

The door leading to the staircase opened and someone walked in. To the surprise of everyone, it was Jethro and Ben, his brother!

Real Jethro looked at his doppelganger. Fake Jethro morphed into his true identity, Duke.

‘Don’t worry, Charlotte, we got the needed footage for the morph scene.’ I laughed. ‘We’ll put it on Premiere.’

‘How –’ Jethro was lost for words. What can he say after seeing Duke turn back into himself? Duke had disguised himself as Jethro.

‘Duke’s a shapeshifter. He can disguise himself as anyone,’ I explained.

Again came eight thirty and it was time to go. Duke and I waved goodbye to everyone before departing. We had met a different woman. Her name was Louise. She was a member, like Heather the woman Duke and I saw when we went on Friday 17th. Who knew if we saw Jess, Jethro, Ben, Katie and the others again? Only time will tell if we crossed paths.


	6. Fond Farewell and breaking up for the summer holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily does editing on Premiere of the scenes and everyone breaks up for the Easter holidays.

The next Media lesson was on Monday 27th. I was sitting in my usual seat and so was Charlotte. Lauren, who was with Charlotte and me on Mondays, was present. Duke was with us in the lesson. We put the footage that we recorded onto the Mac computers. My eyes lit up as Jenny told us that we were going to do two minutes of editing of our film.

When Jenny said what she wanted, everyone loaded up Premiere to edit a scene from the films and had to last two minutes.

I worked on the beginning scene where it showed Jess and Zak (Jethro) flicking through photos on Jess’s iPhone and reminiscing, before fading to earlier at the stag do whilst playing _King_ by Years and Years. I showed Charlotte what I had done and she smiled and said that it was good. Then I saw what she did and agreed that it was good.

Like Tuesday 21st February, where Charlotte and Emma met Duke for the first time, my morning at Woking College started in room 10 in Media. Duke was there. I showed him the scene that I had edited yesterday and he agreed with Charlotte that it was good.

At break, I managed to finish off Duke’s search for Samantha, exported it, and saved to the dark green USB called Sam.

On Thursday, which was to be the last Media lesson before Easter, Duke came. Emma and Charlotte wore smiley faces like masks.

‘I’m not needed in your lessons,’ said Emma.

‘We like you.’ I turned to talk to Charlotte. ‘We like Emma, don’t we, Charlotte?’

‘Yes,’ said Charlotte, still smiling.

‘We like Emma, don’t we, Duke?’

Duke nodded slightly and smiled briefly.

‘Thanks, guys.’ Emma was awe-struck, like when she saw Duke on 21st February.

12:40 came like a storm. Before going our separate ways, we wished everyone and Jenny a happy Easter.

Duke looked like he was going to cry.

‘It’s alright,’ consoled Emma.

‘We’ll be back after the Easter,’ added Charlotte.

Duke pulled us into his arms. We, Charlotte, Emma, Duke, and I stood there. It was a heart-warming moment.


End file.
